Unbreakable Fox
by rayman21
Summary: What would happen if someone else found the Kaguya Clan’s ultimate before the snake pervert and he runs into Naruto by accident who was just given the a ability to copy a single kekkei genkai by Kyuubi. NarutoxHinata KimimaroxFemHaku
1. To be found

**Welcome to my new story, tell me what you think. Remember to save all Questions and /or Reviews till the end of the chapter then just click the button. Oh and read the story by my friend LEaderMNB "The Betrayed"**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing save the clothes on my back and those are on a lease!**

**2****nd ****Disclaimer:**

**(Automatic Message Plays) **

**WARNING possible sideafects fore reading this story include but are not limited to Brain Damage, Diarrhea, Loss of Appetite and/or Blabbed Control, Insomnia, Turrets, Down Syndrome, Hallucinations, Growth of Third Eye and/or Extra Limb, Swollen Tongue, Inflamed Liver, ADD/ADHD, and Retardation.**

* * *

Kimimaro ran through the forest his commands echoing in his mind. The need for purpose temporarily filled driving to go forward clutching his bone dagger tightly in his pail hand.

His platinum colored hair was parted down the center of his head visibly, two reddish-orange dot on his forehead stood out on against his pail skin, his lifeless green eyes reflected his mistreatment and lack human affection, and his body was the size of a six year old though he was ten showed his fatigue and malnutrition.

'Kill all from the Mist Village.' his command repeated once more in his mind as he came upon two people on the on the rode.

"Are you from the Mist Village?" Kimimaro asked clutching his bone dagger tighter as he looked upon the two figures.

One was a man clad in Mist Jounin uniform with the bottom of his face hidden under a bandage, mask his hitai-ate tuned to the side the insignia unseen but it was of Mist with a scratch cutting through it, and last but not least was the huge sword strapped to his back that made him stand out most of all.

The other was a 8-year old girl with long hair and light complexion with dark eyes that seemed so much like his own devoid seeking purpose yet her eyes seemed less intense most likely she had fond one if only temporary.

She wore traveling clothes but to the trained eye they were suited to fight in giving the most give in the right places to allow aster movement obvious to him she was a speed fighter.

The man with the sword stared at the boy or a few seconds before giving an emotionless sounding, "No."

"Oh…ok then sorry," he leapt over them and continued toward the Mist Village.

The man started walking forward but stopped when he notice the girl was not moving.

"Haku," the man said to the girl staring in the direction the boy ran in, "What's wrong."

"His eyes were like mine before I meet you Zabuza-sama," said the girl now known as Haku as she turned to walk away with Zabuza.

Kimimaro continued on as he reached the end of the forest he sensed someone beyond the trees and lunged at them swinging the bone dagger with incredible speed and skill. But even with his skill and speed the figure simply and swiftly moved out of the way of the attack as I he were on an evening stroll and put a hand on the boy's head.

"Hold on there young man your not trying to hit me now are ya," the figure said, "That just wont due my readers would be devastated."

Kimimaro looked up at the person he attacked. It was a man with white hair and dressed like a kabuki dancer with a large scroll and head plate that read oil.

"Are you of Mist?"

"No, If you want Mist its over this ridge," the man said pointing over his shoulder. Kimimaro nodded and jumped the small cliff. 'I should stop him but it's not my place to get mixed in other village affairs,' thought the man as he watched the onslaught of the Mist, 'How could you influence them to do such a thing Orochimaru.'

Kimimaro was in the center of the village with the last remaining members of his clan a group of roughly thirty surrounded by over five hundred or so Chuunin and Jounin.

"HEHEHE… looks like were done for," their Clan leader said an insane grin on his face that matched the rest of the clan's save Kimimaro, "We go down fighting kill as man as many as you can!"

They all charged attacking everyone in sight. Kimimaro was surrounded by Jounin with swords. The first man swept at the boy who jumped on the blade and sliced the man's neck. He back flipped dodging the next man and stabbed him through the skull. Two Jounin swung at him he ducked causing them to decapitate one another.

A cocky Chuunin swung at his back utilizing his kekkei genkai bone pushed through his back stopping the sword. Kimimaro shot him with the bones from his fingers tearing though the Chuunin's flesh.

Kimimaro continued to kill until he saw the last of his clan die and then in the mist o the commotion Kimimaro slipped out unseen except by a pair of yellow snake eyes on the leader of his clan. His form shifted into that of a pail man in a white battle kimono a sinister smirk on his face as he ran snake like tongue across his lips.

"Kukukukuku… The Kaguya were foolish using brute strength to try and over come a well trained and organized military but the boy may be of use," the serpent like man faded into a tree trunk.

The next morning Kimimaro woke in a tree he slept in that over looked the village. All of his clan dead and thrown into a pile to burn in a roaring flame. He watched silently sulking not for the loss of the people that shut him away and staved him only giving him the minimal amount of provisions necessary to live. No, he cried empty tears for the purpose he lost and for the others that had to die. With one last look he turned from the village and left.

**In Konaha…**

Naruto ran they were after him both the people with red and the people with white eyes. Ten with red and only two with white but the ones with white were directing the others. Naruto didn't understand usually people with white eyes are a little nice to him better then most people especially that Hinata girl that plays with him in the park sometimes.

He thought all people with those eyes were nice but now he knew to stay away from the ones without covers on their foreheads. The people with red eyes were scary he couldn't tell who they were because they changed from black to red and there were a lot of people with black eyes in the village. All he did was say hi to a man with white eyes then he and his friend started to chase him. Then one of them yelled police and soon the others were chasing him too.

As it was now he was running trying to get away when he nearly ran into a boy and a man dressed in big jackets and wearing sunglasses. Skidding he slowed down but didn't lose too much momentum he tuned a quick right. He recognized them as the bug people they all have the same type o style to their cloths.

Furthermore they treat him like they treat everyone else no better no worse and that was better then most others treat him. There are few that treat him good. Some of the people that can make themselves bigger were nice one man from there gave him candy when he defended his son Chouji from some bullies. The boy Shikamaru and his dad were good people and Ino and her father too.

Then there was Kiba and his sister Hana along with there dogs that he liked to pet. Sometimes Kiba got annoying he always bugged about the academy because Naruto joined early. Sasuke well he talked to him once it was not horrible they could be friends but he seems to be jealous for the same reason Kiba is sometimes annoying.

Sakura was a nice girl that Naruto took upon the responsibility to protect. Why, well that was because she was picked on for her forehead or something about her hair he had forgotten. He once thought he liked her but thought about it and really only as a friend he was too young for that anyway right.

There was Ojiisan, Ayame, and Teuchi they were the best to him but the one that stood out most had to be Hinata. Why he didn't know just something about her made him like her more then the others. Something different he knew it was the same for her he could see it when he looked in her pretty white eyes.

'Shit,' Naruto had gotten so caught up in thought he almost forgot the people that were chasing him. Now they had caught up to him and one of them grabbed him and pulled him up to see red eyes with three tomes glaring into his sapphire blue.

The tomes start to spin and suddenly he couldn't move the man that had him dropped him. Naruto's body hit but felt more pain then it should he knew he had a Genjutsu placed on him this beating was going to hurt.

'**Don't worry kit I got ya,'** Naruto consciousness faded.

Naruto was sitting in the grass of a field dark clouds blocking the sun waiting to release rain that may never fall. He faced a giant chain link fence that disappeared into the sky and stretched endlessly left and right. The fence had agate locked in place by a single paper seal. Naruto liked coming here beyond the gated was always different because the red headed teen on the other side made it that way.

"**So kit got your self into trouble with the cat eyes and mix breeds."**

"Huh?"

"**The Hyuuga and Uchiha."**

"Oh kinda," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "All I did was ask if they knew if Hinata was at the park then they said 'The demon wishes to corrupt the heir kill it' and the yell for the cops."

"**I always have to save you kit can't you protect yourself ," the teen said shaking his head, "I know your only going to be seven in a two days but I gave you my chakra so you'd be as strong and smart as a full grown human man."**

"I told you stop calling me kit when your not that much older then me and I won't hurt any villager they will regret the way they treated me in time especially when the time comes that I give everything to save them."

"**Well wake me in a million's in years then kit and I told you just because I'm close to your age in demon years I'm still thousands of years older in human years."**

"Ya ya and when I turn sixteen you start aging with me yada yada bla bla fuckin bla,"

"**Just be glad I brought you here I could have let you feel the beating those wannabe hanyou put on ya."**

"Akai I do appreciate it and believe me I can defend myself fine against civilians but they were kekkei genkai holders they are just too much."

"**Fine let me do something for you then,"** Suddenly red chakra shot threw the gate and into Naruto's eyes**, " There now when you wake up you will be able to replicate and completely copy one person's kekkei genkai, their abilities, and their skill with it and just it nothing else this will only work on one person with a Kekegen-kai and one person only if they have any other abilities you will not get them if their Kekegen-kai didn't help them achieve it."**

Naruto rubbed his burning eyes, "Ya got it but you could have told me about it before you did that," Naruto blinked away the tears that formed from irritation, "So how long till I recover?"

"**You'll be up and running no sooner then your birthday and if I have anything to say about it no later," **he pulled on a helmet and put pads over his elbow and knees. The pads were black he wore a red long sleeve and dark red jeans ripped at the knees although the pads covered the hole he had some Nike sneakers . **"You wanna skate I could teach ya to board and blade while your in here."**

"Hell why not," a patch of the fence turned blue this allowed him to enter the seal but kept Akai in unless he left behind his chakra. Naruto was now wearing the same cloths as Akai except his shirt was dark orange and his jeans were dark blue. "So what is this place?"

"**It's what you humans called a skate park before the great world renewal."**

"That war were humans nearly killed themselves off?"

"**That be the one now let's get you some skates."**

**Not too far from Mist…**

Kimimaro looked into the pond and at his reflection. 'What purpose do I have now, What go am I, Why didn't I just let myself die?' He turned his head and saw a flower, "How did you get here huh?"

"…."

"Why are you growing out hear all alone?"

"…"

"So you just going to ignore me too huh!" Kimimaro raised his bone dagger at the flower. Just he was about to swing he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know killing that flower will only stop it's purpose in life." stated the man he assaulted before jumping of the small cliff leading to Mist.

"It's just a flower what purpose could it possibly have?"

"That's a fine question gaki," the man said as he kneeled down near the flower, "Everything and everyone has purposes some they know and some they don't know. It this flowers purpose is to make oxygen and absorb carbon dioxide hen switch at night to keep the air breathable also I makes nectar that bees use to make honey those are it's instinctually known purposes. The ones it didn't know was to be found by you and be made an example of by me."

Kimimaro looked at the flower and then at the man and said, "What about me I have no purpose what am I suppose to do now?" he waited and then heard the man laugh.

Seeing the boy narrow his eyes a little but still in sorrow the man replied, "Sorry you just sounded so idiotic," he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and lifted his chin to look him in the eye, "Listen gaki if you didn't have a purpose you wouldn't exist even the dead have a purpose so to exist and be alive means you still have a greater purpose yet to be fulfilled."

"Thank you kind sir."

"You don't have to thank me gaki and I'd appreciate it I you called me Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya-sama may I travel with you?"

"Hay I'm not a babysitter," Jiraiya saw the saddened look on his face, "But I'll take you somewhere they wont hurt you or lock you up again."

Kimimaro was happy thought, 'Maybe I'll find my purpose there.'

"Oh and you can I bring the flower?"

"Sure I can store it but you need to find some thing to put it in."

"I got it," Kimimaro put his hand on the ground and son bones came from the ground around the flower. He pulled out the bones to shoe a pot made of bones with the flower in the middle.

"Okayyy…. That'll do," said Jiraiya as he sealed the flower into a scroll, "Ok were off…TO KONAHA!"

"YES TO KONAHA!"" yelled an excited Kimimaro as they walked in the direction of said village.

Out of the shadows stepped a snake like man, "Darn he would have made a good vessel I'll just have to fine a new one then oh well," with that the man disappeared.

**

* * *

Rayman21: Hope you enjoyed the new story so far and dont forget to cheak out "The Betayed" by LEaderMNB,till next time this is Rayman21 peace out.**

**Flower: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Kimimaro: I knew you could talk.**

**Flower: …**

**Kimimaro: Fuckin flower talk!**

**Flower:…**

**Kimimaro: I'm outta here.**

**Read & Review**


	2. To find purpose

**Wow I feel loved people reviewed my story a lot. Thanks all of you for your support and kind words and special thanks to those that gave me advice and ****Eyes of Truth**** for correcting my spelling of kekkei genkai. Now for what you came for.**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto do you…I didn't think so.**

* * *

'This wasn't suppose to happen,' thought Naruto, 'Not like this I was going to share a kekkei genkai with one of my friends like Hinata or maybe even Shikamaru but no I had to run into some other kid I've never meet before who most likely hates me and just happens to have a kekkei genkai just my luck.' 

'What's going on who's that boy and what was that weird chakra that entered my eyes I felt it I still feel it, it feels like my blood is on fire.' Kimimaro thought then his kekkei genkai started to activate on its own. His skin bulging as bones started sprouting out and protruding from all over his body. Then the chakra from Naruto left back through his eye receding into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto fell on his knees screaming in pain it felt to him like his blood was trying to melt his body. With every pulse of his heart beat the fire in his blood heated even more. Two red dots formed on his forehead and his skin paled slightly but not enough to really notice. Just like Kimimaro his skin bulged and bones sprouting out from all over his body.

Jiraiya didn't know how to react to the spectacle before him this boy came out of nowhere, ran into them, shot chakra out from his eyes into the boy he rescued a few days ago, and then somehow started using the boy's kekkei genkai that no one in Konaha should have. Then he notice some thing, 'Blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, red chakra no it can't be Manato's son he shouldn't have this kekkei genkai.'

**Earlier that day with Jiraiya and Kimimaro …**

Jiraiya stood at the gates of Konaha after traveling for three days with Kimimaro at his side. They walked up to the guard station and were approached by two Jounin.

"Halt," one said then the other questioned, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Jiraiya summoned a horse sized toad and stood on top of it giving some ridiculously flash explanation of who he and Kimimaro were. Afterwards the guards and Kimimaro shared matching anime sweet drops before the guards let them pass.

"Ok gaki welcome to Konaha strongest village of the Five Elemental Nations."

Kimimaro and Jiraiya looked around for awhile then headed to the Hokage's office. Were Jiraiya picked up Kimimaro and jumped in through the window.

"HAY SENSEI!!!," Jiraiya yelled scaring the Hokage.

"Jaraiya its good to see you again how have you been?" then he noticed the boy, "Oh and who's this with you?"

"This young man is the last survivor of the Kagura Clan introduce yourself geki."

"Konichiwa Hokage-sama I am Kagura Kimimaro last of the Kagura Clan from the Water Country." He said with a bow.

"My my you've come along way I'm Sarutobi Sasuke the Sandama Hokage nice to meet you," he turns to Jaraiya, "So why did you bring our little friend here Jaraiya?"

"His clan fought Mist and lost he would not be welcome their as it is now the village is purging the country of kekkei genkai users and I can not ring him with me while I search for Orochimaru so I decided this would be the safest place to bring him."

"I will hold a meeting with the council but you wont have to worry about the boy I'm sure they will accept him especially since he wields a kekkei genkai."

"Good in the mean time Kimimaro lets continue our little tour shall we?"

With a nod from the bone user they were off.

**Same time Konaha Hospital…**

Naruto faced Akai they stair intensely at one another ocean sapphire blue meeting Blood ruby red. "Okay kit let's see if you got it down draw your sword," Akai said as he pulled out a blood red katana nine foxtails etched into the blade and a ruby on the hilt. "

"I'll got it this time don't worry about me when you should be looking out for yourself," Naruto retorted pulling out a katana the same design as Akai's but it was blue with sapphire on the hilt.

They stood on a half-pipe on opposite sides one foot on their skateboards as they pushed off. They moved full speed at each other classing swords before continuing on. Naruto pulled off a fast handstand to turn around and Akai simply did a 360 before they clashed again.

"Better kit but not good enough," Akai said as he crouched on his board and did a leg sweep toward Naruto who jumped on instinct causing him to lose board and fall.

"Ow, Give me a break I've only worked on this for a week!" Naruto yelled.

"Well if you would have leaned how to board and skate faster we could have worked on combat sooner!" Akai yelled back.

"Ya! Why don't you just make the time longer so I can work on it then?!"

"Kit you know I can only stretch time in here one month for each day and you're waking up soon," Akai said calming down, "Besides it's better to practice in the real world so your body learns to react better and maybe bring skating back into the world."

"I guess your right," Naruto said, "You think the others will like learning to skate?"

"I don't know that is up to them not everyone likes it and even fewer can learn to integrate it into their fighting style," Akai said, "Now it's time to wake up kit."

Then everything faded away. Naruto stirred in the hospital bed as his eyes slowly opened adjusting to the bright light. "Three days with that guy is murder," he said to himself. He got out of bed and took his regular clothes from the chair next to the bed.

Once he was out of the hospital gown and in to his own garbs he took off through the window. Since he always got sent to the same room during his visits to the hospital he knew that there was a tree he could jump to that was just a floor below.

Jumping across the roof tops Naruto headed home. As he was going by he remembered what Akai did to his eyes. So deciding quickly he turned course to the park to see if Hinata was there if he was going to share a kekkei genkai with anyone it would be her or one of his friends.

Kimimaro was being show the local park by Jiraiya. Kimimaro hadn't been to a park since his mother die and his clan imprisoned him. Right now he was looking around when Jiraiya came back from wherever he went with a red hand print on his face.

"Ready to go gaki?"

"Ya let's go so I can find out if I'm staying and where."

That's when it happened Naruto jumped off the rooftop near by just as kimimaro turned around and then…

Smack

Kimimaro was sent to the ground as was Naruto. Naruto got up and was about to say sorry when Kimimaro looked him in the eyes. Suddenly red charka escaped from his eyes. And that's how Naruto ended up in front of the Hokage with this strang man and boy standing next to him.

"So Naruto care to explain what happened," said the Hokage.

"Well you see Oji-san there was this thing and stuff and something then stuff happened," said Naruto playing dumb.

"Naruto you don't have to act here no one is going to hurt you."

"Hai Oji-san," said Naruto suddenly becoming serious, "Akai-niisan let me copy one kekkei genkai and I ran into this boy (pointing to Kimimaro) and then Akai's chakra did the rest."

"Hold on is he talking about who I think he is?" Jiraiya asked confused and a bit freighted at the concept of being right.

"Yes, Let me explain," with that Sarutobi started to tell how Akai came to associate with Naruto…

_/Flashback/_

_Naruto age five…_

_Naruto ran from yet another mob this one made of about seventy civilians and twenty shinobi. They caught him and left him for dead before the Hokage could save him. He spent three weeks in the hospital before he could breathe without a machine and was under constant surveillance from the doctors that tried to pull the plug on him a few times. _

_Sarutobi looked at the sleeping boy. Suddenly Naruto started to have wild spasms. Sarutobi put his hands on the boy to hold him still. Naruto stopped moving and everything seemed to fade. Where once a hospital room stood was now a sewer system with a giant cage in front of him._

_In front of the cage lay Naruto floating in air unconscious with red chakra surrounding him. The Hokage reached out to protect him when a voice while weak was able to yell out loudly stopped._

"_**DON"T TOUCH HIM!"**__ came the voice it sounded very tired._

_The Hokage then noticed a boy on the other side of the cage. The boy was on his knees his head down and panting heavily with sweet poring down his skin. He had red hair thick and strait reaching down to his neck. His hands were clawed and his skin was a light tan. _

_He had a black T-shirt that red 'RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE' and 'THE BATTLE OF LOS ANGELES' was inside the outline of a person raising their fist along with black jeans with rips for his knees to stick through .He looked up while still sitting on the on his knees hand on the ground supporting him self. He had slitted crimson red eyes and three whisker marks on either side of his face. _

"_**Get away from the kit or I'll kill you,"**__ he said with all the strength he could muster he raised his clawed hand. _

"_You are the Kyuubi are you not," he asked more a statement then a question._

"_**Hai, What's it to ya."**_

"_I am the Hokage of Konaha I demand you release Naruto at once," he spoke in a noble commanding and yet respectful voice._

"_**I would but then he, I, and even you would die if I did that right now,"**__ he replied and coughed showing his fatigue._

"_Oh and why is that."_

"_**Because I'm the only thing keeping him alive his internal organs are ready to burst, his muscles to tare, and bones ready to dislodge and splinter into vitals," the boy explained, "If I stop he goes by relation I go and since your in here your mind goes and let me tell you your body will not last long without your mind."**_

"_The doctors say he will be fine you don't need to do this."_

"_**Listen to me old man who knows better the doctors who spent what ten fifteen years training and working or the eight-thousand and some year old deity that knows every aspect of humans in and out and lives and can examine the kit's body down to his last atom?"**_

"_I see your point but why are your in your currant state?"_

"_**I like to see you keep up a healing jutsu for over a month and not get tired from chakra exhaustion."**_

"_Chakra exhaustion? I thought you had infinite chakra."_

"_**No being has infinite chakra that right is reserved for only Kami and Akuma alone but we deities can restore our chakra at an almost instantaneous rate after we stop a jutsu but as I stated previously old man I stop even for an instant we all die."**_

"_How long do you have to keep this up?"_

"_**Five more mouths at my current level if I had more chakra I could get it over with now."**_

"_I can give you the chakra but how do I know this isn't a trick or why do you not simply use Naruto's chakra?"_

"_**The seal prevents me from accessing the kit's chakra or escaping I have nothing to gain from tricking you."**_

"_Fine for Naruto I'll give you the chakra you need but be warned I know how to seal you again and if anything happens to me my student does too."_

"_**Just do it already old man!"**_

_And so the Hokage did he transferred his blue chakra through the bars into the boy. The chakra flowed into his red chakra turning purple. Then the purple chakra flowed into Naruto. Some audible cracks, snaps, and pops later the chakra slowly lowered Naruto to the ground._

"_**Done,"**__ said the boy as the chakra stopped chakra flowed into the boy as it came within an inch radius of the boy it turned red as it entered him. The boy stood up as if nothing had happed but looked sleepy._

"_**The boy is safe old man go leave my home."**_

"_Why do help Naruto you clam yourself a Deity then you would be free without punishment."_

"_**I deserve this prison for my arrogance," the boy started, "I fell into a genjutsu from eyes of a mix breed you would call an Uchiha."**_

"_Is that why you attacked the village?"_

"_**Yes, I only wish to help the boy who my existence has cursed once his life is over I will return to my position and right the balance,"**_

"_Balance?"_

"_**Let me explain from the beginning...," **__(Readers refer to story _**_The__Great World Renewal and_**_** Creation of the Bijuu**)_

_After the explanation Naruto awoke and made friends with the boy who introduced himself as Akai. After sometime Akai started changing and training Naruto to help him survive and they became like brothers._

_/Flashback Ends/_

After Naruto and Kimimaro they meet and were set to live together. They both found purpose in each other and just like Akai Kimimaro became like a brother to Naruto and vice versa.**

* * *

Thanks for reading more to come soon**

**Flower: You will all be my slaves!**

**Naruto: Dude did that floxer just talk?**

**Kimimaro: I knew it it can talk I'm not crazy.**

**Flower: ...**

**Kimimaro: Talk flower we no you can.**

**Flower: ...**

**Naruto: You win this round.**

**Kimimaro: But we'll be back.**

**Read & Review**


	3. To have bonds

**I would just like to say I appreciate each and every review I have and I thank you all for you constructive criticism, helpful advice, and positive encouragement. I am still a bit green in as far as story writing goes and I'm happy so many people like my writing. I'd also want to apologize for the long wait in-between chapters but I have a life too even though it's a nearly insignificant one anyway sorry for the rant on to what you came for:**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto never have never will I do own the talking crazy flower.**

* * *

Five years passed and in that time many things had happened. Kimimaro entered the academy at ten and graduated at eleven making Chuunin a month later and was invited to ANBU becoming the second youngest to enter since Itachi Uchiha who in the same year killed his entire family save for his brother Sasuke and his mother Mikoto thanks to Kimimaro's interference. Kimimaro was promoted to ANBU Captain a year later again putting him second in record to only Itachi.

Naruto took time off from the academy to learn how to use his new kekkei genkai. It took him a year to learn even though he could control his bones on the same level as his adoptive brother he didn't have an ounce of his skill. At eight Naruto reentered the academy when his bro graduated and his friends entered.

Now we come to the present were we see a ANBU with a porcupine mask stood before the third.

"Yama'arashi-kun(porcupine for those who can't guess) you have made yourself a quite a reputation in such a short time I have nothing but good to say about you but I wish for you to resign your title and become a Jounin Sensei," the third addressed to the ANBU.

"If that is what you wish Hokage-sama I will do it," said the ANBU.

"Good then you will be Assistant Sensei under former ANBU Captain Inu-kun (Dog) but I should warn you he has never as of yet passed a team but if by some chance he should you will most likely take most of the Sensei duties for at least two hours a day as he has issues with being late unless on missions." The Hokage warned.

"I am fine with this but may I ask why I am being reassigned?" asked the ANBU as he removed his mask to reveal his face. He had slightly pale yet healthy looking skin with emerald green eyes and platinum colored eyebrows with two reddish-orange dots above them.

"Hai, I think you should be more interactive with others near you age. The decision to do so is yours of course. And your brother will be one your team should he pass would benefit from you tutelage in you kekkei genkai Kimimaro-kun," said to the boy as Kimimaro took of his hood letting his long platinum hair free still in the same parted pattern as it always has been. He grew in height and now looked around his low twenties instead of fifteen

In truth since joining ANBU Kimimaro hadn't had much time to train or spend with his younger brother and was happy for this opportunity but staying true to his ninja role did not let it show in anyway or form.

"Hai Hokage-san I will do my best to perform my task that you have assigned me," He said before teleporting away in a swirl of leaves.

In the Academy…

"Oh boy I didn't get much rest last night," yawned Naruto, 'I can't believe Mizuki-teme thought I would be stupid enough to fall for that lame attempt to get me framed for taking the forbidden scroll I mean handing me a storage scroll and telling me to deliver it to him in a secluded area how obvious can you be did he really think I wouldn't look at what I was carrying ahh well at least I learned a few useful jutsu,' he thought to himself.

Naruto had grown he now stood equal height with Sasuke, He wore a slightly loose long sleeve battle kimono that was dark orange with a crimson trim tied with a crimson obi, a black mess shirt could be seen were it hung open, he had dark orange pants with crimson wrapping on his shins, last he wore dark orange shinobi sandals with a crimson strip running horizontally along the sides his spiky blond hair was longer but looked more well groomed, his Hitai-ate tie around his forehead now had a crimson cloth.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," said sweet sounding girl to Naruto. She had short very dark violet hair, pupil less pale lavender eyes, and pale skin. She wore her Hitai-ate around her neck, a cream colored jacket with her clan symbol on her left shoulder and fur along the bottom, dark shinobi pants with her Kunai holster on her right thigh, and blue Shinobi sandals.

"Morning Hinata-chan," Naruto gave the girl a light peck on the cheek when she sat next to him. When Naruto finally figured out the girl liked him about a month ago he asked her out. They have been officially together since then he still remembered meeting her father that was scary…

_/Flashback/_

_Naruto was walking with Hinata through the Hyuuga estate to meet her father and ask his permission to date her. He was a little nerves while the branch members of the clan were nice to him the Main House was questionable some were okay with him, some ignored him, and others still disliked him. He just hoped her father wasn't part of the last group. They came to a stop in front of a door and Hinata knocked._

"_Otosan may I speak with you," said keeping herself from stuttering. Naruto had helped her become more confident and thus she hardly stuttered anymore unless she became flustered at something._

"_Enter," came the noble toned voice of Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head. As they entered they saw him sitting at his desk doing the vain of all men in high positions of power the dreaded paperwork. As he put his pen down he looked up with a stern face pale complexion as all Hyuuga, dark hair, and light gray eyes that gave away no emotion._

"_Hinata why have you brought this boy with you?" Hiashi asked still giving no emotion off with his noble tone of voice._

"_If I may speak I would like to tell you myself," Naruto said bowing respectfully._

_This actually got Hiashi to raise an eyebrow, "You may."_

"_Lord Hiashi I have come to ask permission to date you lovely daughter," said Naruto causing Hinata to blush._

"_Very well I give you my consent to date my eldest daughter," stated Hiashi._

'_Wow that was easier then I thought,' thought Naruto._

'_Otosan said yes I'm going to date Naruto don't faint don't faint,' thought Hinata._

"_But I would like a word with you in private," said Hiashi causing Naruto to feel nevus again, "Hinata if you would please."_

"_Hai otosan," with that she left the room._

_Hiashi turned and gave Naruto a stern look as he spoke, "Uzumaki I do not judge you based on what you carry the fourth was a good friend of mine and I respect his wishes," he paused, "Even so I will be watching hurt my daughter or do anything in appropriate I will have you executed in the most unimaginably painful way do you understand."_

_Gulp "Yess ssir," Naruto replied._

_/Flashback End/_

Now Naruto sat and waited for Iruka to arrive and assign him a team. As he waited he looked over possible teammates. Fist person was Hinata:

'Preferable to work with as future teammate with the Byuakugan kekkei genkai she can be a useful look out as well being a great close rang fighter with her family taijutsu the Gentle Fist and with her close we can protect each other and even strengthen are relationship more,'

Next was a sleeping Shikamaru Nara his hair pulled up into a pineapple shaped ponytail, a gray short sleeve jacket over a netted shirt, his Hitai-ate tied to his left upper arm, a pair of gray shinobi pants with a kunai holster on his right leg, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals:

'The lazy genius with the Shadow Manipulation kekkei genkai could also make a good teammate as well as a master strategist,"

Moving his gaze Chouji Akimichi a chubby who happily munched on some potato chips a pair of swirls on his cheeks, silver earrings like Shikamaru, and beady eyes. He wears a white T-shirt that has a red Kanji for "Eat" on it a green jacket and pale blue/gray scarf over it, a pair of dark gray shinobi pants with his kunai pouch on his right thigh, blue shinobi sandals, wrappings around his hands, and his headband was designed so his brown hair came out of the sides:

'Nice guy with Body Expansion kekkei genkai easily a heavy hitter and a good friend making for another potential teammate,'

A couple of rows down Ino Yamanaka a pretty pale blond girl with blue eyes and a lithe figure she wore a purple top that looked to have a scarf attached to it with three rings in it, a purple skirt with slits down the sides, her Hitai-ate wrapped around her waist like a belt, arm warmers, blue shinobi sandals, and wrappings under most of her clothing. She always kept her hair in a high ponytail some of her bangs curving down her right cheek:

'She has a crush on Sasuke but doesn't let it get in the ways of her training, too much, and with the Mind Destroyer kekkei genkai do good damage to any enemy as long as the attack hits it's mark,'

Across the row was Sakura Haruno she had long pink hair with her Hitai-ate holding some of it back, emerald green eyes, and a figure similar to Ino's only less curvy. She wore a red somewhat Chinese looking dress that had a circle on the back and upper arms and slits down her thighs, a pair of tight black shorts with her kunai holster on her right leg, and blue shinobi sandals:

'Also has a crush on Sasuke and does let it get in the way of training a good friend but that stands on shaky ground. She has perfect control but little chakra and a violent nature if angered which happens, a lot, if focused she could make a good teammate n a couple of months to a year again if she would focused,'

Next to her was Sasuke Uchiha always brooding he has black spiky hair that went flat at the back his eyes are black like most Uchiha, his skin is pale, he wears a blue short sleeved high collared shirt with a fan symbol on the back, arm warmers, a pair of white shorts with his Kunai holster on his right leg, wrappings around his lower legs and a pair of blue shinobi sandals over his feet.

'He never was very friendly but respects my brother for saving his mother and doesn't exactly hate me but if I could get him to brighten up even a little he could make a good comrade strong and when his Sharingan kekkei genkai activates he will be a force to be recon with,'

Looking over he saw Shino Aburame seemingly conversing with a bug on his finger, he had brown spiky hair with his Hitai Ate around his forehead, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, and wears a gray jacket that covered the bottom half of his face from view, a pair of brown ninja pants his kunai holster on his right thigh, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals

'Hides his emotions and full skill but could be a great asset to any team with his Living Hive kekkei genkai and being the first in many generations to inherit the main hive of his clan,'

Last he saw Kiba Inuzuka playing with Akamaru a puppy with cream colored fur. Kiba had tan skin, beady slit like eyes, and red triangle marks painted on her cheeks, he was in a gray hooded coat that had fur lining it, with brown shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his right thigh, his Hitai-ate around his head, and blue shinobi sandals.

'A bit brash but fun to take pranking hunter by blood as his Wild Instinct kekkei genkai allows him to have a high understanding with his canine partner he has some experience with teamwork so he may make a good teammate,'

"Naruto-kun who do you think will be on teams?" ask his girlfriend breaking him of his thoughts.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino will be one their fathers worked well together it won't be too surprising if they tried it again," he stopped with a thoughtful look, "Kiba, Shino, and You or Sakura would make a balanced team and Me, Sasuke, and You or Sakura again would make a balanced team."

"Well I hope were on the same team Naruto-kun," she had a small blush.

"I do to Hina-hime," Naruto replied giving her a kiss on the lips that would have deepened if not for a certain teacher that just had to walk in at that moment.

"Quite," yelled Iruka he wore the standard Chuunin uniform and a new Hitai-ate, the old one now belonging to Naruto, he had a dark skin tone and a horizontal scar across his nose the length of which stretched from eye to eye, "Naruto, Hinata break it up," he said sternly by with a smile.

"Aww Iruka-sensei do you always have to ruin the moment," whinnied as Hinata just blushed.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't," joked Iruka, "Now on to business…"

Iruka trail off into a long speech about being Adults and Ninja ext… then started to name off teams. Naruto didn't pay much attention until he heard his name.

"…Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga…"

Naruto was indifferent when Sasuke's name was said but over ecstatic when he herd Hinata. His responds was jumping up and hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek which she returned.

"Team 8, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka…"

Sakura was disheartened that she didn't get Sasuke on her team, Kiba was glad to have a girl on his team, and Shino was impassive.

"Team 9 is still active from last year so that leave Team10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi..."

Ino was a little depressed not getting Sasuke but was happy to have her friends on her team, Shikamaru reply was a drawn out "Troublesome" but was happy too, and Chouji just happily ate his chips.

"Okay class time for lunch you'll be meet you designated Jounin Sensei so remember to come back." Said Iruka as the lunch bell rang.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to Sasuke, "Hay Sasuke you want to get lunch as a team I know a good ramen stand to eat at."

Sasuke looked at him for a minute then gave a slight nod before standing and leaving with them. They spent lunch talking and getting to know each other better. When it got close to the end of lunch they headed back to the academy and waited for the announcement of their sensei.

"Welcome back class now for the announcement you have sure to be waiting for the Jounin Sensei ok Team 1…"

Naruto continued to talk to Hinata and Sasuke for a while until they heard their team.

"Team 7, You have a special case," Iruka stated getting attention from half the class, "You will have two Jounin Sensei one will be your main sensei Kakashi Hatake and an assistant Jounin Sensei Naruto's older brother Kimimaro Uzumaki…"

At that some look at Naruto in surprise either they didn't know had a brother or why he was going to be Team 7's sensei Naruto and Sasuke were surprised most. Naruto hadn't really seen much of his brother lately ANBU kept him busy and he would sometimes stay at HQ. The only times that he would get a break was when Jiraiya would stop by for a visit.

The other team sensei were called off Team 8 got Kurenai Yuhi and Team 10 got Asuma Sarutobi. As the sensei walked in most were trying to figure out who was Naruto's brother. Almost all the Teams were gone leaving only Team 7, 8, and 10.

"Hay Naruto how come you never mention your brother before?" asked Ino.

"Ya, What does he look like?" Sakura asked

"Well no one ever asked before," he answered Ino then Sakura, "He's tall um platinum hair and green eyes."

"Troublesome like one Uzumaki wasn't bad enough," sighed Shikamaru.

Naruto was about to retort but was surprisingly beaten to by Sasuke.

"Don't make fun of Naruto's brother," he said his tone that let you know he was annoyed.

"Since when dose the all mighty Uchiha care about Naruto's brother," said Kiba sarcastically.

"That's none of your business dog boy," Sasuke shot back.

"Please no fighting," Hinata said trying stop them before they got out of hand.

"Hay Naruto what's your brother like?" questioned Chouji through a mouthful of chips.

"Well he's very protective and a little antisocial but he's working on that," Naruto stopped to think for a minute, "And sometime he can be a big perv I blame Ero-sannin for that."

"Ero who?" asked Ino.

"Ah just forget about it," said Naruto, "Oh and he has this flower he's convinced can talk."

"A talking flower your brother sounds like a loon," said Kiba.

"Na he's a great fighter and a damn good strategist," said Naruto just the last few Sensei arrived.

The first was a woman she had long black hair that was held partially out of her face by her Hitai-ate, a pair of strange yet alluring red eyes, and she wore a Mesh shirt with red and white wrapping's over it made into a dress, a single red sleeve down her right side, wrapping's around her lower arm's and thigh's, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals that left the heel open.

Next came a man he looked a lot like the Hokage in his prime, he wore the standard Jounin wear, He stood tall With black hair that spiked back, a gruffly beard, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Last entered Kimimaro he was wearing the same outfit as Naruto except the Main color was dark blue and the secondary was the same green from a Jounin vest. He had his Hitai-ate which had a green cloth tied on his forehead.

"Team 7 meet on the roof in five minutes I will not wait two hours for Kakashi-sempai to show up," he said in a voice that seemed void of emotion then bones spiked out of the ground until he was out of view then they turned to dust and he was gone.

This got several reactions from all of them. Naruto was excited, Hinata was amazed at the Shunshin, Kiba yelled something about Naruto's brother being awesome, Shino simply raised a brow in amazement, Sakura was stunned, Ino looked like she had hearts in her eyes, Chouji nearly dropped his chips, Shikamaru went wide awake, and Sasuke got real angry.

While Sasuke respected Naruto's brother for saving his mother this was the first time he actually met him and it enraged him at how much he reminded him of HIM.

"Okay you heard the man let's go," Naruto said grabbing Hinata and Sasuke and leaving the same way as his brother shocking not only the other teams but their sensei as well.

**

* * *

**

Rayman21: Well that's all for now sorry it took so long but between this story, my other story, and the new story I'm working on plus School, Night School, and my Dog nearly dieing I nearly had a breakdown but know my dog is fine and now I got my work straitened out it shouldn't take as long for the next chapter. I'm leaving now.

**Flower: Finally now he is gone it's time to put my plan to rule the world into action HaHaHaHaHa… I will Kill You All…**

**Kiba: OH SHIT A TALKING FLOWER!**

**Flower:…**

**Kiba: Don't go silent on me now I heard you.**

**Kimimaro: Don't bother Hana won't talk unless she is left alone.**

**Kiba: Who?**

**Kimimaro: The flower I named her Hana.**

**Kiba:…**

**Kimimaro: Don't look at me like that. (Chases Kiba with a bone sword)**

**Hana(Flower): Those two are nuts.**


	4. To be lucky

**Welcome loyal fans and newcomers thank you for reading my stories and giving such great reviews. Now here's what you people come for:**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto but soon oh so soon aha ha ha haha**

* * *

Kimimaro was sitting on the roof of the Academy reading a little orange book.

"Humm good foundation, structure, kept the story line believable, this parts good but you can do better sensei," said Kimimaro to himself as bone spikes rose from the roof and dissipated to revel his rookies.

"Hay oniisan that the new issue how is it?" asked Naruto.

"Needs a little work but it's up to usual standards, said Kimimaro as he closed the book, "Now I need all of you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Sensei can you go first so we have a better idea of what to do?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," Kimimaro put his book away, "My name is Kimimaro Uzumaki, I like training, intimidating my fellow Jounin, and my little brother…most of the time, I hate those that betray others, those that hurt my brother, and those that think their better because of their upbringing, my hobbies include gardening, reviewing my sensei's work, and gathering my sensei research for his new work, my dream is to renew my clan but with better morals. Otōto you go next."

"Kay lets see my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, my friends, my older brother, and I love Hina-chan, I hate those that judge others before they know them and blame others for their own weakness, traitors, picks, and those who manipulate others, my hobbies are the same as oniisan but I also like to pull pranks, my dream is to be Hokage."

"Good," said Kimimaro as he wrote down what Naruto said, "Hinata."

"Um my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like my friends, cinnamon buns, training, and I love Naru-kun, I dislike the main/branch house division, and the council members that use the cage bird seal for their amusement, my hobbies are gardening and flower pressing, my dream is to unite the Hyuuga clan as a whole."

"Okay your turn sunshine," said Kimimaro pointing his pen a Sasuke.

"Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little and hate a lot, I train so I don't have time for hobbies, my dream no my ambition is to revive my clan and then find my brother and bring him in to receive his sentence for his crime on our clan."

"So you don't want to take revenge then?" asked Kimimaro.

"No my okāsan says that vengeance is a hollow victory that would only same the memory of my clan," replied Sasuke, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to pound his face in for what he did."

"I can sympathize with you there," said Kimimaro solemnly, "Okay then meet at training ground seven tomorrow for the real Genin test."

"Great another test what are we doing?" asked Naruto.

"You'll all be briefed tomorrow meet at nine o'clock Kakashi-sempai should show up by then if I tell him we're meeting at seven," said Kimimaro, "Oh last thing otōto you need to find a place to stay the night so the other don't accuses me of giving you an unfair advantage over your teammates, Okay dismissed." With that Kimimaro disappeared via bone spike.

"Hay Sasuke how about all of us crass at your place so we can get to know each other a little better," suggested Naruto.

"Fine, just let me tell okāsan to expect guests," said Sasuke as he walked away.

"Okay then can you make it Hina-chan?" asked Naruto giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Naru-kun I just have to inform otosan," replied Hinata giving him a quick kiss as well before heading off.

--

One Hour Later…

The door to a classroom opens and… nothing happens. Kakashi Hatake dressed in the standard Jounin uniform with a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He looked around with his one dark eye that wasn't covered by his slanted Hitai-ate.

"Huh, Where is everyone?"

--

Naruto was enjoying his twelfth bowl of ramen with his brother when a one eyed Jounin sat down next to Kimimaro. The Jounin ordered some beef ramen before sighing and turning toward Kimimaro.

"Students these days have no patience for their sensei," started Kakashi, "No one was in the class when I got there I wasn't that late was I?"

"Huh you say something Kakashi-sempai?" asked Kimimaro.

"Don't go there bone boy I taught you that," said Kakashi.

"Hm that was you wasn't it I thought it was some other irresponsible person my mistake," replied Kimimaro nonchalantly, "Anyway I took care of everything here's the notes."

Kakashi took the pad and looked over the context before letting out a perverted giggle, "Oh My, Are our students suppose to be engaging in such activities?"

Kimimaro took back the pad and looked it over before pulling a similar pad form another pocket, "Sorry that's to go to sensei for his research these are the notes from today."

Looking over the notes and eating his food before they could get a glimpse of his face Kakashi eye smiled before putting some money on the counter to pay for his food.

Just before he left Kimimaro got his attention, "Kakashi-sempai we're meeting tomorrow at seven try to be on time," said Kimimaro.

"I'll try but the rode of life has a lot of twist and turns it's very easy to get lost on," replied Kakashi with a backwards wave while he walked off a little orange book in his other hand.

"So that's my other sensei huh seems like an okay guy," said Naruto as he finished his last bowl of ramen, "Well see you tomorrow oniisan."

"Goodbye otōto see you at nine o'clock sharp," as soon as Naruto was out of sight Kimimaro skin seemed to pale a little more then normal before he had a small coughing fit.

"You now Kimimaro you should really tell him your condition don't you think," said Teuchi the Ichiraku Ramen stand owner, he and his daughter Ayame had been like family to Naruto and Kimimaro.

"I couldn't burden him like that when the time comes I'll tell him when it matters," said Kimimaro wiping some blood off his hands with a napkin.

That night…

Ding dong…Ding dong….

"Hello… oh you must be the guest Sasuke-kun told me about," said Sasuke's mother Mikoto as she answered the door to see Naruto and Hinata standing on the porch, "Musuko your teammates are here! Come in make yourselves at home."

Sasuke came down stairs as they entered the living room, "Hope you don't mind sleeping in here tonight the other rooms haven't been kept up and can't be used right now and my room is too small for all of us," said Sasuke dressed in dark blue button up pajama shirt and matching pants.

"We don't mind we got our sleeping bags just incase so no worries," Naruto had his mesh shirt and some black pajama pants.

"Yes we came well prepared Sasuke-san," said Hinata dressed in lavender pajamas with a fox plushy under her arm.

"Hinata why did you bring that stuffed animal?" asked Sasuke.

"Naru-kun got it for me when we first started dating I always have it when I go to sleep," replied Hinata happily.

"You to aren't going to do anything inappropriate while you're here are you?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"N..na..ni," stuttered Hinata with a bright blush on her face.

"Well you certainly seem out of character aren't you suppose to be brooding in a corner or something," said Naruto trying to hide the blush on his face that only stood out more because of his whisker marks.

"I'm not like that all the time the mob of fan girls and the fawning villagers get on my nerves fist thing in the morning and usually ends up ruining my day," retorted Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you man I'd kill for that kind of attention," said Naruto.

"Ya it was okay for awhile but it gets on your nerves after you go through it day after day," replied Sasuke.

"So you play emo at school and act like you better then everyone because you don't want attention huh?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Look I don't act better then everyone I just try to perform my best and ignore the fangirls," said Sasuke with a sigh, "I don't know why everyone in class had a grudge against me I never did anything except ignore them after I lost my family I had a right to grieve okay after that no one wanted anything to do with me except for the annoying fangirls!"

"Whoa there calm down buddy we all got our problems you don't need to shout," said Naruto.

Just then they heard Mikoto call them to eat. After dinner they all lay in their sleeping bags no one spoke for a long time.

Finally breaking the silence Sasuke asked Naruto a question, "Naruto how did your brother stop mine?" Naruto turned and propped himself on his forearms and Sasuke did the same, "I didn't see what happened I got home and your brother chasing after him I ran back here and found my mom safe but everyone else was dead. When my mom came to I asked who the man was she said that 'It was Uzumaki-san he save me' and that's all I found out do you know what happened?"

"My brother got lucky he surprised Itachi," said Naruto, "He told me what happened at the time he was still less experienced the Itachi and he could have killed my brother…"

_/Flashback/_

_Kimimaro was making his rounds his ANBU uniform hiding him in the shadows of the night no light reflected off it despite the full moon. He noticed something strange around the Uchiha compound. When he went to investigate he noticed a powerful genjutsu over it. Kimimaro was very wary of why there would be a genjutsu over an entire clan distract._

_So he decided to investigate and was soon traveling the Uchiha rooftops._

_What he found disturbed him the Uchiha men, women, and children all dead. They were slaughtered on the streets and in their own homes. Following the path of death Kimimaro found his way to the main house. He found Uchiha Fugaku decapitated and Itachi heading toward Mikoto. Kimimaro quickly drew his ANBU sword and rushed toward Itachi . Sensing a presence at the last second Itachi dodged at the last second the blade stopped a centimeter from Mikoto's face._

"_Strange my genjutsu should have stopped you from entering this compound even if you are ANB," said Itachi in a monotone voice._

_Kimimaro faced him, "Itachi Uchiha for committing genocide on a clan of Konoha you are to be taken in and executed," responded Kimimaro equally monotoned in his voice._

"_I have no time for this __**Mangekyō**__** Sharingan**__," said Itachi his Sharingan took knew form now looking like a three blade shuriken__**, "**__**Tsukuyom**__**."**_

_Itachi waited for his jutsu to take affect but Kimimaro took the opportunity to stab Itachi. Realizing his jutsu failed Itachi tried to move out of the way but still was stabbed on the left side barley an inch from his stomach missing his vital organs. Kimimaro was about to twist the sword when Itachi swung a kunai causing him to jump back pulling his sword out of Itachi._

_Holding his wound Itachi looked toward Kimimaro and asked, "How?"_

"_Surrender now Itachi," was all Kimimaro said._

_Itachi took off through the door. Kimimaro Checked on Mikoto first before pursuing Itachi, "Are you all right Uchiha-sama?" asked Kimimaro._

"_Yes thank you," replied Mikoto, "Who are you?"_

"_Uzumaki that's all I can tell you," said Kimimaro before he too took off._

_As he saw Itachi and chased after him he caught a glimpse at a figure in an orange and black swirled mask holding its left side before it vanished. In his chase Kimimaro passed it off a delusion just as he passed by Sasuke._

_/Flashback End/_

"That's all I know," said Naruto, "My brother thinks the masked man was Itachi's accomplice but since he didn't get a real good look the counsel dismissed the idea."

After that the three ninja went to sleep Sasuke had a lot to think about.

**

* * *

**

Rayman21: Sorry it took so long I had to finish the semester at school so many test it's unbelievable. Anyway thanks for reading. Goodnight folks I need rest.

**Hana: Is he gone Hahahaha I'm free to kill I'll start with you, then move on to that other nerd reading this fic, then I'll take care of his little friend sitting on his couch.**

**Kimimaro: I GOT YOU THIS TIME! (Points at the flower)**

**Hana: Ah Sweats (if that's possible for a flower) no you don't. (Nervous laugh)**

**Kimimaro: Darn I thought I had it. (Walks away depressed)**

**Hana: He's an idiot now I will…**

**Kimimaro: Wait a minute!**

**Hana: (Gulp)**

**Kimimaro: …I forgot to water you. (Puts water in Hana's pot) There you go how's that?**

**Hana: …**

**Kimimaro: It's rude not to answer.**

**Hana: …**

**Kimimaro: FINE! I'm outta here.**

**Read & Review **


	5. To have a Note

**Sorry Not Chapter **

**Hay I'm comming back expect updates by next week the latest this note should be replaced by the vote on my poll if you want to see changes poll ends by June plenty of time to vote. **

**To my loyal readers thanks for not giving up on me to my newer readers you just got lucky Ray**


	6. Urgent

Sorry this is not an update but no less important! By now the majority of you have heard about fanfiction suddenly cracking down on all the fanfics containing content that are 'against' the website's rules and regulations. Please head over to change (dot) org and search 'fanfiction' and click on the first link and sign the petition to prevent the destruction of the fanfiction site we know and love.

Also get all your friends and family members to sign the petition as well, even if they don't know what fanfiction is since it will only take a minute of their time at most. And for authors, make sure to post this notice on at least one of your stories so that everyone will know of the petition and how we can prevent it!


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm back again sorry to get your hopes up before but as I was going to start writing again my younger sister was diagnosed with cancer. It's been a long hard battle for her and I had to move back home to help with hospital and home finances with my parents. Since my last boss past away I haven't been able to put in steady work but through a long series of side jobs doing roofs, drywall, and general construction work for long hours I've been able to help them get through this crisis. I am happy to say my sister has beaten tough odds and is now cancer free and ready to celebrate her fifteenth birthday this coming July. Since I'm now bumming around my parents house, until I find a steady job so I can move out again, I have lots time to write again ^_^!

Now onto serious business:

As according to the vote, taken way back when, I have a deadlock so I am going to compromise. In "Unbreakable Fox" more cannon will be applied as in elements of history and some events thru out the series but I will make it as original as possible. In "Naruto Demon Child" will be completely original with only things like the tailed-beast names, types of creatures they are, some pre-cannon history, ext being the same as cannon.

All my stories are going to be rewritten including "The Great World Renewal and Creation of the Bijuu". And as some of you have notices I've adopted "Who am I?" from ZenNoMai who will be my beta to help keep it close to what he envisioned for it. So I just have to say it feels good to be back and I hope all my loyal fans that have waited for my return, all two or three of you ^_^, are glad to have me back.

Yours Truly,

Rayman21


End file.
